fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Amazoness.com ~CEO Crisis 2020~/Delivery Quest/Artemis Tower Shrine
1 ~ 9 1st= 29,690 HP |en12 = Please Let Me Ascend to Heaven; Lvl 52 32,308 HP |en13 = Your Ordered Parcel Has Arrived Before Your Death!; Lvl 73 113,160 HP |dropicons = }} *Uses Roman Soldier sprite but no Roman trait. }} |-| 2nd= 77,526 HP |en12 = Pretending to be a Cadaver; Lvl 49 51,535 HP |en13 = Pretending to be a Cadaver; Lvl 48 49,631 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 3rd= 29,643 HP |en12 = Ordering Clerk; Lvl 55 124,406 HP |en13 = Receiving Clerk; Lvl 35 22,455 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 4th= 26,399 HP |en12 = Doting Owner; Lvl 29 34,340 HP |en13 = Tama-chan's Caretaker; Lvl 33 20,187 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Tama-chan's Caretaker; Lvl 38 31,314 HP |en22 = Doting Owner; Lvl 33 52,002 HP |en23 = Tama-chan; Lvl 36 95,736 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 5th= 16,749 HP |en12 = 5% of the Share; Lvl 55 17,331 HP |en13 = 20% of the Share; Lvl 43 23,832 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = I Want the Other Parcels Too; Lvl 80 124,146 HP |en22 = 5% of the Share; Lvl 58 30,340 HP |en23 = 20% of the Share; Lvl 48 43,995 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of Fatal Battle 2/2, drain all front-line party member's NP gauge by 40%. }} |-| 6th= 83,382 HP |en12 = Arm that Buys Off-Seasoned Goods; Lvl 58 51,578 HP |en13 = Arm that Buys Off-Seasoned Goods; Lvl 56 46,992 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 7th= 26,948 HP |en12 = Can I Use the Points?; Lvl 57 26,100 HP |en13 = Cash on Delivery, Please; Lvl 54 127,152 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 8th= 31,231 HP |en12 = Guest; Lvl 36 27,427 HP |en13 = Guest; Lvl 44 24,474 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Guest; Lvl 49 36,225 HP |en22 = Guest; Lvl 40 48,674 HP |en23 = Mineral Party Impresario; Lvl 62 73,636 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 9th= 11,242 HP |en12 = Hobby Comrade; Lvl 34 18,522 HP |en13 = Hobby Comrade; Lvl 32 31,739 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Hobby Comrade; Lvl 41 27,897 HP |en22 = Hobby Comrade; Lvl 37 41,886 HP |en23 = Receiving my Neighbours' Parcels is My Hobby; Lvl 47 112,472 HP |dropicons = }} }} 11 ~ 19 11th= 126,880 HP |en12 = Assistant Hand-kun; Lvl 47 29,361 HP |en13 = Assistant Hand-kun; Lvl 50 31,107 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 12th= 51,917 HP |en12 = Reindeer Man; Lvl 60 46,539 HP |en13 = Super Reindeer Man; Lvl 65 87,328 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 13th= 29,943 HP |en12 = Golden Chibi Nobbu; Lvl 50 31,107 HP |en13 = Golden Deka Nobbu; Lvl 70 125,073 HP |dropicons = }} *Golden Chibi Nobbu's have no NP charge bar. }} |-| 14th= 27,761 HP |en12 = Werewolf; Lvl 37 30,877 HP |en13 = Werewolf; Lvl 35 20,904 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Werewolf; Lvl 41 46,388 HP |en22 = Goblin; Lvl 35 53,994 HP |en23 = Bicorn; Lvl 48 65,993 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 15th= 16,030 HP |en12 = Soldier; Lvl 56 25,424 HP |en13 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 49 14,720 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Roman Soldier; Lvl 54 27,800 HP |en22 = Soldier; Lvl 60 33,880 HP |en23 = Siegfried ; Lvl 80 148,732 HP |dropicons = }} * : Siegfried has permanent NP Damage Up. *Uses Roman Soldier sprite but no Roman trait. }} |-| 16th= 61,622 HP |en12 = Ghoul; Lvl 43 55,856 HP |en13 = Ghoul Glutton; Lvl 58 85,695 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 17th= 25,603 HP |en12 = Killing Doll; Lvl 33 18,037 HP |en13 = Automata; Lvl 40 15,505 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Killing Doll; Lvl 38 36,255 HP |en22 = Old Gear; Lvl 47 120,390 HP |en23 = Automata; Lvl 45 34,837 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 18th= 36,570 HP |en12 = Centaur; Lvl 43 27,863 HP |en13 = Centaur; Lvl 41 21,770 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Centaur Knight; Lvl 39 50,868 HP |en22 = Centaur Paladin; Lvl 52 67,372 HP |en23 = Centaur; Lvl 46 43,264 HP |dropicons = }} }} |-| 19th= 11,977 HP |en12 = Door of the Brave; Lvl 47 10,765 HP |en13 = Door of the Saint; Lvl 41 12,346 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Door of the Saint; Lvl 46 16,562 HP |en22 = Door of the Brave; Lvl 52 20,476 HP |en23 = Sphinx Queen; Lvl 52 182,830 HP |dropicons = }} }} 21 ~ 29 21st= }} |-| 22nd= }} |-| 23rd= }} |-| 24th= }} |-| 25th= }} |-| 26th= }} |-| 27th= }} |-| 28th= }} |-| 29th= }} 31 ~ 39 31st= }} |-| 32nd= }} |-| 33rd= }} |-| 34th= }} |-| 35th= }} |-| 36th= }} |-| 37th= }} |-| 38th= }} |-| 39th= }} 41 ~ 49 41st= }} |-| 42nd= }} |-| 43rd= }} |-| 44th= }} |-| 45th= }} |-| 46th= }} |-| 47th= }} |-| 48th= }} |-| 49th= }}